Urban Legends
Urban Legends is the second episode of season two and introduces the villains Killer Croc and Hugo Strange. Synopsis The episode opens up at a traveling carnival that has come to Gotham City. The main attraction at the carnival is a reptile man named Waylon Jones. His stage name is Killer Croc and he wrestles crocodiles for his act at the carnival. Bruce Wayne and Vicki Vale are there and they watch as Croc fights several crocodiles. From across the room Arnold Flass watches Killer Croc as he wrestles and notices his incredible strength. Just then Croc begins to go out of control and everyone runs away in terror. Bruce Wayne then shouts "Great Gotham!" because of his shock of what was happening. Bruce watches as some men rush in and subdue Croc. Bruce begins to think to himself that if he were to escapnight Arnold Flass returns to the carnival and talks to Croc. Flass tells Croc that his boss would like to employee him. Flass then sets Croc free and they go and see Black Mask. A little while later Flass and Croc arrive at Black Mask's hide out. Black Mask then begins to tell Croc about a job he needs him to do. The next day Bruce Wayne is down in the Batcave doing research on Croc. Bruce learns that Killer Croc's real name is Waylon Jones and he was born with a medical condition called Epidermolytic hyperkeratosis which caused his skin to grow scales. At that moment Alfred Pennyworth walks in and looks at Croc's photo on the Batcomputer. Alfred then says "Master Bruce, I had no idea you had taken up watching horror movies." Bruce then replies "his name is Killer Croc, he escaped from the carnival yesterday." Alfred then reads about Croc on the Batcomputer and then says "this man is very dangerous, you must stop him Master Bruce." Bruce Wayne then replies "from what I've learned about Croc it sounds like he belongs in a prison instead of being held captive at a carnival. Also I've look everywhere I can think of for him." Alfred then turns to Bruce and asks "do you remember that urban legend about alligators in the sewers?" Bruce turns to Alfred and smiles. He then gets up and puts on his mask and drives off in the Batmobile. A few moments later Batman arrives at his destination and makes his way into the sewer. As Batman searches the sewers he sees a woman. The Dark Knight walks up to her and realizes that it's Vicki Vale. "What are you doing here, it's dangerous?" asked Batman. Vicki then answers "Killer Croc is a big story, I'm not leaving." Batman then says "then you leave me no choice." The Dark Knight then pulls out his grapple and ties her up and walks away. As Batman walks threw the sewer he sees severl things painted on the wall such as warnings that Croc placed there and one that said "Beware the Sewer King." As Batman walks threw the sewer he hears a faint growling noise. The Dark Knight stops to look around but sees nothing. A few seconds later Batman hears the growling sound again. Then Killer Croc leaps out of the water and attacks Batman. Croc grabs Batman is was about to bite his head off but the Dark Knight head butted Crock in the face and escaped. Crock then charged at Batman but the he managed to evade him. Batman starts to punch Croc but discovers that his reptile skin is extremely tough. Killer Croc then raises his arms and slams them on the groung in an attempt to crush Batman. However, Batman is able to jump out of the way. Knowing that his skin is tough Batman takes out his Batarangs and throws them at Croc's eyes. One manages to hit the eye and Croc leaps into the water and swims away. A short while later Vicki, who has escaped Batman's rope, runs up. Vicki then looks at Batman and says "so, it looks like there really are alligators in the sewers." Batman replies by saying "crocodile not alligator." The two of them then get out of the sewer to safety. Back at Wayne Manor, Bruce talks to Alfred and tells him how strong Croc is. Alfred then says "it's to bad the JPV suit is damaged." Sometime later Killer Croc met with Black Mask. Black Mask tells Croc "you've proven that you can take on the Dark Knight, now it's time to put my plan into motion." The next night Bruce and Alfred were down in the Batcave building a new vehicle. Bruce then looks at Alfred and says "this is going to help me combat Croc." At that moment Alfred walks up the stair case threw the grandfather clock and into Wayne Manor. As Alfred looks threw the window he sees the Batsignal. Alfred then alterts Bruce Wayne and he suits up and goes to police headquarters. Batman then meets Commissioner Gordon on top of police headquarters. Gordon then tells Batman that Croc has been seen at the Gotham City Dam. Batman then looks at Gordon and tells him that Croc is dangerous and to keep his men away. Batman then heads back to the Batcave and gets his new vehicle, the Batboat. Batman then races out of the Batcave and into the Gotham River and heads toward the dam. As Batman arrives he sees Croc attempting to open the flood gates and flood Gotham City. Batman then shoots grapples from the Batboat which pulls Killer Croc away from the dam. Croc then starts to growl and begins to smash his fists against the Batboat. Batman then asks Croc "why are you doing this!" Croc then answers "Black Mask hired me. His plan is to have me flood the city so everyone would have to evacuate then I would be free to loot the city for him." Batman then pushes a button on the Batboat's control panel and the outside of the Batboat becomes electrified and Croc falls off. Batman then has the Batboat dive underwater. Killer Corc then starts to swim towards the Batboat. At that moment Batman fires missiles at Croc. As the missiles hit Croc they explode and Croc falls back. Croc then shouts "I will feast on your bones little bat!" Batman then grabs a control stick in the Batboat and aims at Croc. The Dark Knight then pushes a button on the stick and it fires a freeze ray at Croc and freezes him in a block of ice. Batman then fires a grapple from the Batboat and it attaches to the ice. Batman then drives the Batboat to the pier where he is met by Commissioner Gordon. Gordon then has his officers take Croc away. James Gordon then walks up to Batman and asks "Croc is extremely strong, how come he didn't break out of the ice?" Batman answers by saying "it's simple science Commissioner. Crocodiles are cold blooded and depend on their environment for warmth, expose them to cold and crocodiles become weak." The police then take Killer Croc away. A little while later Batman finds Black Mask. Batman grabs Black Mask by his shirt and slams him against his desk. "Thousands of people could have died!" shouted Batman. Black Mask then breaks free and begins to fight Batman. Black Mask looks at Batman and replies "thousands more will die if that means accomplishing my goals." Black Mask then breaks free and punches Batman. The two then start to fight. At that moment Arnold Flass and other officers rush in. Batman looks at Black Mask and says "this isn't over." The Dark Knight grabs his grapple and swings away. A few days later Croc, who is now in Arkham Asylum, is taken to see Arkham's new psychologist Hugo Strange. Strange hooks Croc up to a machine which allows him to see Croc's thoughts. Cast Non Speaking Cameos * Sewer King (Mentioned only) Locations and Items *Gotham City *Carnival *Black Mask's office *Wayne Manor *Bristol Township *Batcave *Batcomputer *Batmobile *Epidermytic hyperkeratosis *Sewer *Batgrapple *Batarang *Batsignal *Gotham City Police Department *Batboat *Gotham River *Gotham City Dam *Arkham Asylum *Strange's machine Allusions to other versions of Batman * When Batman utters "Great Gotham!" this is a reference to the Super Friends cartoon. In the Super Friends cartoon great Gotham was Batman's catchphrase which he would usually say after the villains attacked or something bad happened. Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:A-Z Category:Episodes with allusions